tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Clone Advisor Concrete
Johnathan Concrete is one of the many Clone Advisors in the Galactic Republic, guiding troops through their various missions and attacks. After the Clone Wars Concrete would continue serving the republic as an Imperial Advisor during the age of the Galactic Empire. Concrete was mostly famous for his loud voice and yelling, earning him the name "Mega Phone" By his superiors. Biography Early Years Before the Clone Wars, Concrete was young man who worked in the ship yards of Corellia. There he worked with his father in construction of ships of all kinds. His main favorite was working on starfighters. He always dreamed of being a pilot when he was older, but he changed his mind for something bigger. Now at the age of 17, Concrete attended Corellia's School of Military and Advisor Training. There he would work his hardest for a good 8 years, becoming an ace in his classes, minus his social classes, which he mostly failed. After graduating, Concrete Joined the republic becoming a much needed Clone Advisor in the Grand Army. Being one of the many advisors guiding the clone troopers during the first battle of The Clone Wars: The Battle Of Geonosis The Battle Of Geonosis During the assault on Geonosis, Concrete aswell as a few other Advisors, were tasked in guiding several Clone Commando units during the battle, each with there own task. Concrete was assigned to Clone Commando Unit Gamma, a small unit of 3 Republic Clone Commandos. Delta 1466 "Skips," the explosives expert, Delta 1333, "Lucky," an RC Marksmen, and Delta 1457, "Red," The squad's leader. During Geonosis Gamma was in charge of attacking a small CIS hanger which had been deploying countless fighters, causing a hard time of friendly Republic ships. The squad's Main goal was to place charges on fuel tanks located in the hanger to completely destroy the hanger from the inside. After fighting droid after droid, Gamma finally reached the hanger, taking out all resistance before applying the explosives However, after placing the charges, "Red" Noticed a strange fighter that was not mentioned during the mission briefing. It appeared to be a large grey fighter with a sliding cockpit. Concrete quickly told "Red" to tell his men to destroy. But, with out notice, a large four armed figure jumped from the ceiling of the hanger. The figure wielded two colored lightsabers. It quickly leaps on "Lucky," Stabling him with both sabers in the chest and quickly moving to his next victim. "Skips" quickly pulls his rifle from his backpack trying to aim at the figure with one hand holding his rifle. His hand was then completely cut off by the blade of the figure's lightsaber, it quickly move for the kill, slicing "Skips" by his neck. With his two squad mates down, "Red" reaches for the detonator for the charges from the hand of his "skips". Before he can however, the figure uses his large, spider like foot to crush "Red" hand. All concrete can hear is the scream of pain over "red's" comm link. The figure then picks up "Red" from his neck and stabs him in his chest, throwing his body on the ground. The figure then enters the unknown ship, and leaves the hanger. Soon, Concrete would find out that this figure was CIS General Grevious Of The Droid Army. He had been on Geonosis during the entire battle, making his escape by the orders of Count Dooku. Grevious was told he was not to let anyone from the republic notice him, wipeout anyone in his path. Gamma was on of the many Clone witnesses that were killed during the battle by Grevious. To this very Day, Concrete blames himself for their deaths. He should have told the Commandos to retreat as soon as Grevious appeared. When recovering Gamma's bodies, Concrete took one of "Red's" Special Chrome DC-17 blaster pistols, as a memory in honor of Gamma. Concrete can be seen using this pistol during many on ship attacks, defending himself, as well as keeping it as a reminder of his mistake. Thoughts On The Grand Army Of The Republic '-Jedi ' While Concrete believes the Jedi bring a great advantage during some missions. He thinks that the Jedi have no place in the war. Comparing them to space monks fighting in a galaxy wide war.